The Greatest Love of All
by LittleMixLover2021
Summary: Au- Businessman Philip Carlyle has just inherited his late uncle Charlie's Circus called The Tip Top Circus has he begraginty because the new ringmaster of the circus, he mets the beautiful free spirited trapeze artist Anne Wheeler. Will they fall in love or be torn apart by their racial classes, Can they Rewrite their stars and just maybe make the world theirs.
1. Chapter 1

Philip was sitting at his office proof reading some of his business plans for a local bakery he had recently bought from a retiring baker named Chasity he had just finished reading the last page when there was a knock at his office door.

Receptionist: Mr. Carlyle I have a letter for you.

Philip: thanks

Philip (opened the later) that said Dear Mr. Philip my name is Edward Ford I regret to inform you that your uncle Charlie passed away and because we couldn't find any family information to arrange funeral plans so we had to cremate him. Another reason I'm writing to you is because your uncle left you something very important in his will if you could please meet with me to discuss what Charlie left you at my office located at 5678 Tomson R.D building 16F, I look forward to see you soon.

Philip: umm I wonder what he left me?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been three days since Philip received a letter informing him of his uncle's passing and the something his uncle left him in his last will and testament for him while he's waiting for Mr. Ford to discuss his uncle's will, has he waited for Mr. Ford he was pondering what it is his uncle left him, Philip was actually surprised that his uncle even thought to include him in his will given the fact they weren't super close all his thoughts were cut short when he heard someone coming in the room.

Mr. Ford: Mr. Carlyle what a pleasure to meet you I wish it was under better circumstances I'm Edward.

Philip: Hello Mr. Ford its nice to meet you has well I must say I was quite surprised to find out my uncle left me something in his will.

Mr. Ford: well yes, I supposed you would be he never spoke to much about his family I guess after they disowned him because they didn't agree with his chosen career.

Philip: Really what was so bad about it? Was he some kind of criminal?

Mr. Ford: No nothing like that your family was upset because he gave up on becoming a doctor like your grandparents wanted him to, so dropped out of med school and became a ringmaster of his very own circus called The Tip Top and was very good at it so good in fact that it earned him the nickname The Greatest Showman.

Philip: Wow that sounds like an incredible life to have lived, but what does this have to do with me and my uncle's will?

Mr. Ford: well here the thing has Charlie was getting sicker and sicker he realized he need someone to take over his show and that's were you come him. Your uncle heard about how great of a businessman you were from some of the little family that still talked with him from time to time, and he thought you could bring in a lot more people with you being fairly young.

Philip: will I guess I could run the business end of things; did he choose a new ringmaster before he passed?

Mr. Ford: yes, he did

Philip: great who is it?

Mr. Ford: You

Philip :What Me!.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Philip: What was my uncle thinking why would I want to be a circus ringmaster it makes no sense.

Mr. Ford: well maybe he thought you could use a one of kind experience I mean how many people get the chance to runway and join the circus, just give this a chance. Besides you have to stick this out for a year before you can sell it if you want to.

Philip: trust me I want nothing more than to sell it the highest bidder but before I do that I have to join it in order to able to sell it well that's wonderful note the sarcasm

Mr. Ford: try and enjoy this experience it's a one in a life time opportunity you leave for Los Angeles in three days which is the show is going to tour part of the U.S. and part of Europe.

Philip: that's all well and good but what about my business here I can't just leave then to just anyone to run.

Mr. Ford: well just let your partners what's going on I'm sure they will gladly help out while you're gone.

Philip: yeah, I guess well I better get going got a lot to do before I runaway to the circus for a whole year.

Mr. Ford very well have a good trip and year.

The day of Philip's departure finally arrived he was heading though airport security getting ready to board a plane from New York to Los Angeles to become his uncle's replacement ringmaster although he was less then thrilled about it, he decided to try and have an opened mind.

As he got comfortable in his seat trying to doze off to pass the long flight time just as he was about to fall asleep in heard the most beautiful angelic voice say

Anne: excuse me sir is this seat taken

Philip (stares at Anne in pure aw) No Ms. It's open

Anne great thanks by the way don't call me Ms. Makes me sound old(laughs)

Philip (laugh) where is a beauty like you going

Anne: beauty huh do you use that line on all the girls?

Philip(laugh) no you're the first by the way I'm Philip Carlyle and you are?

Anne: I'm Anne Wheeler nice to meet you Phil

Philip: pleasures all mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

During the plane ride Philip and Anne talked each other's ears off about everything and nothing they both learned that they were heading to L.A little did they know fate was working its trickery.

Philip: so, what brings you to L.A?

Anne: I'm Auditioning to be a part of some show with my older brother W.D we are a trapeze act

Philip: wow I would to see you in action along with your brother of Couse

Anne: Well keep your fingers cross that we pass our audition and maybe just maybe you will get to see the Wheeler siblings in action.

Philip: can't wait

Captain: Ladies and Gentleman we are now pulling into LAX please fold up your tray tables and remain seated until the plane comes to a full stop, and thanks for flying with JFK airlines.

Anne: well I guess I'll see you around Phil

Philip: most definably

Anne: see you around then.

Philip: bye

Philip was dead on his feet but try as he might couldn't fall asleep his mind was racing with thoughts of the beautiful caramel colored goddess who sat next to him on the flight here, he wanted to know her mind body and soul but he knew full well he was only here for a year then after said year was up he go back to his normal life. So, it made to sense to peruse her at all he was ok with having just the small interaction the plane.

Philip woke around 10 in the morning to begrudgingly start his new job as the new ringmaster of The Tip Top Circus Philip didn't know the first thing about running a circus lucky his uncle planned ahead and asked his old friend PT to help show Philip the ins and outs of running a successful circus show.

(knock at the door)

Philip: who is it?

Paul: hi I'm Paul Tomas I used to help Charlie run the circus before I retired

Philip: it's great to meet your thanks for all your help this is all so strange to me

Paul: I understand it was all new to me when I started as well

Philip: How did you meet my uncle?

Paul: we went to the same college but we had different majors, I wanted to be a dance choreographer but my parents wanted me to be a lawyer, we meet in the student center both studying but either of us were into what we were reading.

So, we started talking about how nither of us liked our majors and discussed our true passions for the art of performing that when he got this beyond crazy idea that he could start a circus where he would be the ringmaster and I would be head of choreography.

I told him he was insane and that know bank would loan him money to run a traveling circus but he was determined to make this insane dream of his come true and he wanted me along for the ride it was the best years of my life I only stop because I met my wife Isabelle and wanted to settle down with her Charlie was sad to see me go but understood that while performing was everything to me I found something even more special and fulfilling which is being a husband and father, So, when I heard about his death and that his nephew was taking over his position I just had to help

Philip: well it's greatly appreciated so what's my first act of business as a ringmaster

Paul: your uncle loved this part of the show the most adding new acts to the show we start auditions today.


End file.
